My Ocean Breeze
by SilverMoon2465
Summary: Jasper has been alone for many years when suddenly one night while the Cullen's were playing baseball, a new vampire arrives and could possibly be Jasper's soul mate. But what is different about this vampire then them. And what involves her past the brings danger lurking at every corner. Please review and tell me what you think. The story is way better than the summary. Jasper/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Jasper POV)**

The thunder storm had finally arrived. We had been waiting all week before Alice finally announced that one was coming. We just moved to Denali and all it did was snow so this was a treat. Emmett lined up to bat as Alice got ready to throw the ball. As her fingers let go of the ball, Emmett hit it with such force that the bat shattered. Good thing we had extras. Edward went off in a flash after the ball as Emmett ran to first. Edward through the ball and I pegged Emmett at second. He went off the field with a frown on his face but Rose was there to comfort him. As Carlisle got up to bat, Alice suddenly stood up, her eyes glazed in a vision. I saw Edward tense and I felt anxiety come from him. I heard Alice whisper, "Someone's coming, but I can't tell if they pose a threat." We gathered together as a single vampire broke through the misty haze. I felt calmness coming from her and I knew she meant no threat. As she got closer, I felt my dead heart skip a beat. She was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen. She had long hazel hair that fell to her waist in soft curls. She had pale skin but it looked like silk I suddenly felt an urge to stroke her cheek. She had curves in all of the right places and was, surprisingly, tall, around 5'9. She walked with such grace and poise. I heard Edward snicker behind me and I suddenly felt embarrassed. As she approached, I felt my family tense up. When she finally got to us we all gasped. She had soft purple eyes...

**Hey. Sorry about the super short chapter. I just wanted kind of like an introduction chapter to start the story. I promise that other chapters will be longer. I like writing but I become very discouraged when nobody reviews. So please review if you want to know why the strange vampire has purple eyes. Coming up next chapter: find out why she has purple eyes, what is her name, and what strange attraction does she hold with Jasper. Once again, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(New Vampire POV)**

_Two weeks earlier_

I was sitting on the beach on the coast of Canada, watching the gentle waves roll up. I could feel two vampires approaching me and I waited, thinking about the best way to act. Two females vampires run up and stop about ten feet in front of me. They both had blonde hair and topaz eyes. The one with the curly hair stepped forward.

"Hello. My name is Tanya and this is my sister Kate. We're just out hunting. Do you live here?"

I stare at them before deciding my answer.

"No. I'm a nomad."

"We have a permanent residence in Alaska. You should go check it out. My family is there alone with another coven."

"Umm.. Thanks."

Kate seemed to glare at me before they both ran off into the distance. I admit that I have been getting rather lonely and the thought of being with other people did sound so I decided to give it a try. With one last look at the rural area that I had called home for the past two weeks, I dove into the ocean, making the long swim to Alaska.

_Present time_

As I walked into the clearing, I saw eleven vampires playing what seemed to be a game of extreme baseball. They all stopped as I approached and gasped when they saw my eyes. I stopped and felt a little unsure until I saw HIM. He was standing in the front, staring at me with gorgeous eyes and honey blonde hair the I wanted to run my fingers through. He was tall and nicely built and had this look that screamed dangerous. But I wasn't afraid, I actually felt complete. I finally had the courage to walk over and offer my hand to him.

"Hi. I'm Mackenzie Rose Allen. Nice to meet you."

He looked stunned for a moment before offering his hand in return.

"Nice to meet you m'am. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

He had a Southern accent that made him appear even more sexy. Before I could replay, I was hugged, more like attacked, by this small pixie vampire. I heard Jasper growl and I just stood there shocked.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen and we are going to be AMAZING friends. I have seen it!"

"Umm... Good to know. Now can you please get off of me."

She jumped back but grabbed my hand and ran over to introduce me to everyone.

"Mackenzie, this is Emmett, Rose, Edward, Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Laurant, Esme, and Carlisle."

Carlisle stepped forward, shaking my hand.

"Hello, very nice to meet you. I'm sure you must be a little stressed right now, and I'm sorry if I'm intruding but why are you here and how on earth did your eyes become purple?"

I laughed in spite of myself.

"No worries. I'm here because two vampires named Irina and Kate suggested that I visit here. And, about my eye color, it's a secret I picked up from an old friend. Instead of drinking animal blood of human blood, I drink the blood of sea creatures and it makes my eyes go purple. Something about the salt water does that."

Carlisle looked shocked. Edward steeped forward and put his arm around Alice's waist. They must be mates.

"So Mackenzie, how long have you been a vampire?"

I signed with frustration.

"The problem is I'm not sure. I just woke up one morning about two years ago as a vampire but it wasn't my transformation. I don't remember anything before that. After I met another vampire who taught me the trick about sea creatures and then he mysteriously disappeared."

Jasper looked at me with eyes of concern, like he wanted to comfort me. Part if me wanted him to but I put on my brave face. Eleazar stepped forward.

"Mackenzie, do you happen to have a gift? I feel incredible power coming off of you."

I looked around uncertain.

"It's suppose to be a secret, but I trust you. My power is the power of nature. I can create any kind of weather and grow any kind of plants. I can make earthquakes and tornados and tsunamis. It's nice, but also a curse."

I heard Rose whispered something to Emmett about the Volturi. Everyone else was till in shock. I looked around nervously as I saw Jasper looking at me with admiration and I felt something I haven't felt in several years, love. Everyone remained silent and I decided to break the attention off of me.

"So do any of you have gifts?"

Alice was the first to respond.

"I can see the future and decisions that are made."

Edward said, "I can read people's mind."

I immediately felt embarrassed for what I was thinking about Jasper. Edward smirked. Next Elearzar stepped forward.

"I can tell what a persons gift is and how powerful."

Finally Jasper stepped forward and said, "I am an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions."

He probably felt my affection for him. Well this is awkward... Alice froze for a minute before jumping up and down with excitement.

"I've seen it! She's gonna stay with us. That means I get to buy her clothes!"

She grabbed my hand and race of to a giant house that had a huge open look to it. Alice was babbling on and on about how she's gonna change my look and I saw Edward give me an apologetic glance. I saw Jasper standing in the background and I gave him the "help me" look, and with a chuckle, he walked over.

"Hey Alice. Do you mind if I give Mackenzie the tour?"

She gave us a poutie face but let him lead me into the house.

**Another chapter finished! Find out what happens next in the next chapter. But remember the more reviews equals faster written chapters. Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Mackenzie POV)**

As I walked into the house, I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. The interior was absolutely gorgeous. Jasper let out a soft chuckle and hit him lightly on his stomach. Wow that dude had abs. He led my up the stairs before pointing out Rosalie and Emmett's room from where I could hear some distincted things coming from there. Jasper quickly led me down the Alice's and Edwards room. It was a nice cream color and I gasped when I saw their closet. It was bigger than their room.

Jasper laughed and said, "Ya, by the way, Alice absolutely loves shopping so don't be surprised if she buys you a whole new wardrobe."

I looked down at my t-shirt and ratty jeans and old converse and felt ashamed. Jasper leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. Your absolutely beautiful just the way you are."

I stared at his deep golden eyes and couldn't help but feel lost. He was absolutely perfect and I am a nobody who can't even remember who I was.

He led me down farther in the hall past Carlisle and Esme's room before stopping at a closed door. I opened it and stepped into the room.

It was a dark grey room with royal blue accents. There was a huge stack of books about the Civil War sitting on a desk and a giant bed in the middle. There was a couch and some chairs to the corner. Jasper lead me over to his bathroom which was huge. There also was a ginormous closet that could hold several hundred pairs of clothes. I could feel Jasper's eyes stare at me as I walked around his room. I turned around to look at him. He was standing there, one hand in his pocket. he looked like a god. I don't know but ever since the first time I saw him in that field, I immediately felt a connection to him. I felt a pull right now, calling me over to him. I slowly walked over and let my eyes glaze over his perfect face. He gave me the sweetest smile ever before pulling a strand of hair out of my face. He was sending waves of lust and love all over the room, and finally, I could toe it no longer. I lifted my head up to his and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Hi slips met mine and we began to slowly suck in each others lips, occasionally give each other butterfly kisses. Our kissing increased and we stumbled over to the bed. His tongue was roaming my mouth, begging for more. He was every thing to me. I finally couldn't take it anymore, for the list was too much, and pulled him under me. Our kissing got more intense and I could feel IT peaking out of his pants. I started to fumble with my pants but he stopped me.

"Mackenzie, you are my mate, there is no way to deny it. I love you so much, but I will not have sex with you until we get married. I was raised in a time when marriage was a very important thing and I intend to keep it that way."

I stated at him with wide eyes. His words shocked me, but not the words about sex.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. I have loved you from the moment you walked up to me in that field and shook my hand."

I felt so alive now. That all of my loneliness and struggle over the past few years were gone. Suddenly, it didn't matter that I didn't remember my past, because my present and future were sitting right in front of me. And I couldn't ask for anything better.

A small knock on the door both interrupted us from our loving gazes. Edward entered our room cautiously.

"Sorry to bother you, but we have company and they say that they know you, Mackenzie."

I exchanged a look with Jasper before taking his hand and waking out of the door to meet our guests.

**Another cliff-hanger. Find out who it is next chapter. Sorry it was short, I'm working on that. What did you think? By the way,they're will be a lemon scene later in the story but for now I wanted to get Jasper's priorities straight. Please tell me what you think and also PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for all of my followers. **

**R&R**


End file.
